Ryou Exposed!
by Bishounen Lover Seeker
Summary: Secrets carefully guarded until now...
1. Humble Beginnings

Ryou Exposed!

The tale that he, 4Kids, and Kids WB kept hidden from all Ryou fans.

Hi. This is my first fanfic so I'm new. Please don't be too harsh with any comments or questions. If I have spelling errors do tell me cause sometimes I do miss some things. I will say that I did my research and tried my best to make the characters not sound too out of character. In case of a fact I have put where you can find those facts. Like a cited notation. Now in order to tell Ryou's secrets I must go back to the beginning, when he first came to be.

I don't own Yugioh and never will. I wish I owned Ryou though, hee. Now hope you enjoy the story.

Play One Ryou Exposed: 

In the beginning: The Unsuspecting Ryou.

"**It is a story arc known as _Millennium World. _**_In an age of constant warfare, one battle would determine the future of a nation. It would become known as **Dawn of the Duel**. In the night,a roar of combat echoed like thunder. Countless (not really) lives were lost in a whirlpool of not seen Kids' WB censored bloodshed. Among the fighters were the four remaining guardians of the Millennium items, those who lived by the Way of the Pharaoh. The guardians fought to protect their land of Egypt and to protect their Pharaoh. Others fought but abandoned their goal, overcome by a feeling of doubt and despair(the soldiers). Most of them lost their lives. In the end, the good triumphed over evil. But among the fallen warriors one is not ready to throw in the towel (give up). His soul, if some could say he had one, lies in wait in one of the fallen guardians' Millennium items. He waits for his chance to seek revenge and is ready to do whatever it takes to get it even if he has to turn the hands of time…_

"_3,000 years or so later." _said Vellian Crowler reading the line in a creepy and bad Will imitation voice.

(AN: Don't own him and thank goodness I don't and to those who don't know he's the purple lipstick wearing, blond teacher who wants Jaden Yuki expelled in Yugioh GX and the 'Will' is the Will from Will and Grace, sorry.)

A sunny, spring morning. Except for the occasional sounds of cars speeding by everything was quiet. The birds chirped happily and the flowers were in full bloom. Amidst all this peacefulness though, somewhere laid a sense of dread. The feeling of death crept into the air and came ever so silently…

"Pardon me. Yes, you. Was that line up there my only line!" shouted Crowler interrupting me shaking his script in his hand.

"Yes Crowler, that was your only line and you wanna know why? Because you're a creepy-looking drag queen and you desperately need surgery…Now!" I responded.

"What! How dare you mock my beauty, cretin! I have every right to knock you right in the…"

When Crowler had said cretin, two big muscular men wearing black T-shirts and blue jeans called The Bouncers entered the room. They stood one each opposite of Crowler and sandwiched him. When he was about to finish "right in the" They each took hold of his arms, distracting him from finishing his sentence and dragged him towards the exit.

"Hey! Where are you two taking me!"

"To jail, you threatened the author!" said Bouncer one.

"That wasn't a threat! That was justice! Who's in charge? I have every right to demand for more lines you know, and unhand me this instant! I demand that you answer me when I ask a question, darn you! And. (Looks to left) Hey! What is that you're pulling out of your pocket? You better keep that thing away from my dainty mouth or I'll see to it that you're…"

Bouncer Two had stuffed Crowler's mouth with a huge handkerchief he had in his pocket. He kept it in there until Crowler passed out. Then we sighed in relief.

(Author) "Thank you Bouncers number one and two. That guy was giving me a headache. I don't even know why I invited him."

"Didn't you say you wanted a creepy voice for that line?" asked Bouncer one.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he'd be this difficult!" I shouted.

"'cuse me ma'am, but shouldn't you be getting back to the story?" asked Bouncer Two.

"Oh No! That drag queen threw me off. Um…can you two take him away, please? FAR_ Away_" (Note: I don't dislike drag queens if anyone got offended, they just scare me.)

"No problem." They said assuring the author.

So then the bouncers took the ugly guy away and left the author to resume the story in which she did.

Meanwhile the presence of evil hasn't been felt yet in a certain two-story house in Akihabara, Japan where there lived a family of four. Well currently these days it was a family of three, but they were content. The father had left a few months ago to embark on the mysteries of Egypt. During his absence his wife took great care of their two equally loved children. One of the children was male, 15 years old, 5ft 7, born September 2, Virgo, 114 pounds, and had the blood type AB. His favorite food was the cream puff and his least favorite was raw oyster. Eyes were the color of milk chocolate. His hair spread out like palm tree leaves and had the hue of daisy petals. His skin resembled the creamy texture of the bananas in Gerber's baby food jars. When he smiled, teeth showing or not, it seemed to brighten anyone's day, especially the hundreds of girls who would wait outside his school hoping that he'd glance their way and smile just for them. His name (in Japanese order) was Bakura Ryou.

The other child was female, and her name was Bakura Amane, but that's all she wrote. Only the family knew anything personal about her. Luckily there were only two things people outside the family knew about her. One was that she was younger than her brother. The second, pretty obvious to those who saw, was that she and her brother were very close. Every day they could be seen by the window playing a game together. Unfortunately the girls' face was always covered by something, outside and inside, whether it was the window curtain or a conveniently placed item like a box or human head.

Each day was the same and this day was no different. Ryou and Amane were playing as usual and their mother was watching them. This time they were playing Scrabble and Amane was about to win.

"I'm going to win oniichan!" exclaimed Amane happily.

"Now how in the world could I have let this happen." said Ryou discouragingly.

"You lost when you spelt the word 'Mountain' on the bottom right corner. If you had put the tiles across instead of down Amane would have been stuck, Ryou-chan." said the Mother knowingly.

"Mother, You look at her tiles, so how could I have known imouto (little sister) would have the right letters to put down."

"Well it doesn't matter now because I'm about to win." she said tauntingly.

She reached for her letter very cautiously. She hummed a little tune while looking at the board searching for the right place to put it. The tile in her went up, then down, then in circles. While in the meantime, Ryou watched. It seemed like forever for her to place the tile till her mother stood up from her viewing spot, went over to Amane, and whispered in her ear.

_"Now Amane, don't tease your brother." _

"Yes, mother." she replied.

Mother: "Good."

She then returned to her chair and let the game finish up. Amane was just about to place her "T" to spell Judgment when…

KNOCK KNOCK

Amane screamed, and a loud clatter echoed the room. The mother screamed and leapt from her chair. Ryou clutched his heart in surprise breathed to calm down and saw the mess his sister had caused. Her scream had caused her to flip the board and scatter the tiles causing the loud clatter. Ryou seeing how big the mess was said. "Oh, Amane the tiles are spread out. Here let me help you."

Mother said, "What was that?"

Ryou, who was trying to help Amane pick up the tiles, despite her nays, replied, "I don't know. Do you think its construction work?"

Mother said, "Well…"

KNOCK KNOCK

Amane: "You know what I think. I think it's coming from the door."

Mother: "The door! I'm surprised the door didn't collapse with that much force!"

KNOCK KNOCK

Ryou: "Seems like it."

Mother: "Oh Alright just a minute! Kids you clean up this mess and I'll be right back."

She then left the room, to the door to find out what was causing the loud knocking.

Amane: "Oniichan it's my mess you don't have to help me. Just defend mom in case it's a burglar."

Ryou: "But imouto it is a big mess since we were playing so long. Are you sure?"

Amane: "Yes I'm sure now go defend mom, okay."

Ryou: "Alright."

Ryou got up from the floor, left the living room, passed through the entryway and was surprised to see his mom backing away from the door with her hand covering her mouth as if she got the surprise of her life. Concerned he went over to his mom and asked.

"Mother? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Ryou-chan, but…" (cries)

(concerned): "Mother?"

He put his arms around her in an embrace. Amane was still picking up tiles and didn't hear her mother cry. However she felt a sense of sadness come over her as she picked up a 'Y' tile off the floor. In the other room, the mother cried softly and then wiped her tears.

"Thank you. It's just I'm so glad he's come back safely."

Ryou: "Who's come back safely?"

Figure: "Hello, I don't know what's going on, but will somebody let me in, please? I can't hold these up much longer."

Mother: "Oh sorry yes."

She broke from her son's embrace and flew to the door. Ryou looked at his mother wondering what she was crying earlier. Then the door opened. A tall figure entered carrying a bundle of items. The person's face and torso were covered so it wasn't clear at first whether this person was a man or woman. Looking down to the person's shoes though, Ryou could see this person was a man from the model and size of the shoes the person was wearing.

_Ryou thinking "Did he carry all that luggage all the way over here! Amazing. That must be the reason why he knocked so loud. He used his feet because his hands were full."_

Ryou broke from his thought and joined his mother in helping the man unload his things. With the luggage gone, Ryou could see more of this mysterious visitor. Apparently this gentleman had been traveling for he was wearing a safari hat and a beige shirt and shorts combo. His socks pulled all the way up to the knee meaning there had to be bugs where he was and his skin was tan meaning that he had been in the sun for quite a while.

_"Could this be a friend of fathers'?" He wondered._

Even though the luggage helped Ryou get a better view he could not see the man's face for his hat was shielding it. As he placed a vase, the man had Ryou got the shock of his life when the stranger went up to his mother and grabbed her hips! Then the man proceeded to lean down towards his mother in order to do something that Ryou did not approve of. Placing the vase askew, with lightning speed Ryou flew and got between them.

"Ryou-chan! What are you doing?" asked the mother.

"Mother, How could you someone touch you like that!" He then faced the man whose face he still couldn't see. "And you sir, don't you have any decency? I'll tell you right now that this lady is happily married!"

"What! The man shouted. He turned his head to peek over Ryou's right side to face the mother. "Did you get remarried while I was gone?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

Ryou, confused by his mothers' reply asked one simple question.

"Mother...Do you...know this person by any chance?"

"You mean, you don't know?" asked his mother in alarm.

"No and how could I know someone who comes in peoples' homes and flirts with married women! Even if you were a unmarried woman, mother; it still points out the fact that this fellow in front of me there is a pervert!"

The two adults looked at each other blankly, the man's hands let go of the mothers' hips, his body turned a full 180 degrees, the legs started to walk away from Ryou until the stopped a few feet away. The mother started giggling and saying sorry under her breath and turned from Ryou as well. Ryou stared at the man as he fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Seeing the man laugh was not what Ryou expected and he wanted an explanation to why this man was laughing. Walking over to where the man was laughing and clutching his stomach, Ryou exclaimed.

"Why are you laughing, sir. I should have every right to call the authorities."

The fellow stopped laughing and got up slowly clutching his stomach. He stood still with his hat obscuring his face and faced Ryou.

"Now hold on there, don't get the coppers into this? What I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong? Goodness sir, you touched my mother in a perverted manner and tried to kiss her that's what you did."

"And that makes me a pervert, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let me ask you a question."

"Go Ahead"

"Does it make me a pervert to want to kiss my own wife?"

"Kiss your own..."

Before Ryou finished his sentence, the man finally took off his hat. A familiar face resurfaced and it was then Ryou realized the big mess he was in.

"Now what was it I recall a certain son of mine calling me. Oh right a pervert."

"Father!"

"Hello, Ryou."

* * *

Sorry but had to and wanted to stop it there. I hope that was good for a first chapter. I hope many reviews come but if not I'll still update. I'm trying to not make this beginning part too long so that I can get to why Ryou did not make an appearance during the arc when Dartz appeared. So unfair. He gets more attention in the manga! Well Bye Bye for now!


	2. The golden and the Ryou

Hello Bishounen Lover Seeker here. I don't own Yugioh and I'm really sorry for all the misspellings or errors from the last chapter. I can't believe I was so careless but again I didn't check my story from head to toe before I let it out to the public. However this chapter won't be so difficult. I hope. I hope it wasn't too annoying, because again I'm really sorry. Please check out my profile and enjoy. Thank you.

Also thank you Monkeylove, DesirePassion and Chained and Tortured for reviewing that helped and I'm glad we're such good friends :)

Ryou Exposed!

Part Two: The golden and the Ryou.

Ryou backed away from his father in alarm knowing what he had just done. In a corner of the room, his mother crouched half way down almost laughing her head off, while trying to keep herself from falling by supporting herself on a brown desk to the right of her. In the living room, Amane finished cleaning her mess, heard the laughter, and headed towards the door with curiosity. Standing a few feet from the door stood Ryou and his father. His father held his right hand to his chin and boastfully laughed while Ryou's face stood in shock. (Think Ryou's face at Duelist Kingdom when Ryou tried to run from the boulder but stuck in that position.)

"I'm surprised Ryou, It's only been a few months and you didn't even recognize my voice. What a foolish son I've raised."

The anger that built up inside him hadn't been released yet, but he was still peeved. Breaking free of his expression, Ryou put on a serious face, stood up straight, and looked his father right in the eye.

"Father, I will say this simply. You look different from when I last saw you."

"Really how so?" said his father in excitement.

Clamping his hands together, closing his eyes and bowing his head down a little he breathed and began.

"You own a full beard and moustache."

"Yes I didn't really have time to shave most of the trip, but I decided to let it grow."

"You appeared to have gotten a full body tan during your trip which is understandable."

"Oh you noticed! I think it suits me better; good eye Ryou."

The conversation came to a halt when Ryou could finish the tiny footsteps of Amane pounding on the hardwood floor that lied in the way between the living rooms' entrance and the entrance to the door. Amane's jaw dropped seeing the man laughing at her brother. Sounds of socks slipping on the polished floor (polished by Ryou) squeaked loudly. The joyful girl decided to use the polished floor to her advantage. She slid her way towards the door, and squeaked to a stop. Her eyes fell upon the man too. Upon closer inspection her hand appeared to be holding a gray bucket. Ryou could look on in wonder as Amane and the man gazed at each other. Smiling the man spread his arms out wide in order to hug her.

"Amane it's..."

Before the finished the sentence the bucket came upon his head with a loud clang. The father dropped to his knees, and then fell face forward on the floor, unconscious. Ryou stood in shock realizing what his sister had done and rushed over to help the fallen man. Their mother seeing the brutal attack abruptly stopped laughing and grabbed Amane's wrist with such a force to pull her away from the scene. They went in the next room where the mother gave Amane a stern look.

"Amane what have you done?"

"I hit him over the head with my bucket. He was about to assault me."

"That man wasn't going to assault you. He was trying to hug you because he's your father."

"What! I thought he was a salesman trying to make you laugh so you'd buy his shady product! Oh, no Father!"

Amane and the mother rushed to the fallen father being stationed on his feet by Ryou. With Ryou holding his father's right arm around his shoulder, the mother took his left arm around her shoulder, and Amane took hold of his torso. They led him to the den where they laid him on a three-seated navy blue sofa.

(10 minutes later)

"Ugh. My head."

His hand came across a bandage that had been placed where the bucket made impact. A bag of ice stationed over his head. A pitter-patter of small feet came closer and closer until...

"Daddy!"

"Oomph."

Father got glomped by Amane who apologized greatly for hitting him, and after catching his breath he accepted her apology. Ryou and their mother heard the commotion and went to den. Ryou also hugged his father with overwhelming force that he got the wind knocked out of him. The mother bent over and kissed her husband's forehead gently. Ryou and Amane broke their embrace and sat themselves on their father's opposite sides. They prepared themselves to be bombarded by Father's loving boasting.

"Oh Amane, it's been too long. What a swing! Are you playing baseball?"

"No, but I will."

"Excellent, and you better hit some home runs to make up for the bump you implanted in my head."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ryou, You passed your eye test at school but couldn't even recognize your own father. Tsk. Tsk. And I thought you had a good memory. And you Amane. Sure I have a beard and moustache, but at least you could have recognized my voice like your mother did."

"That just says that I know you best dear."

"Indeed, but hey I shouldn't be focusing on that. Amane! I see you've grown a few inches taller and a bit prettier. Say dear there haven't been any suitors while I was gone right?"

"Daddy!" (Blushes)

"No and even if there were they wouldn't be any now that you're back."

"And it better stay that way too."

"Daddy!"(blush)

She turned her pinkish face away from her father's view and his attention turned to Ryou.

"And look at you. But say you've been getting taller as well. You're almost to my height, ha. And by your looks I'd say the girls are swooning at your feet am I right?" he said nudging Ryou with his elbow.

Ryou: "Father, really. The girls don't swoon."

Mother: "No, but they sure are waiting for him when he gets to school!"

"Mother, They don't wait for me."

Mother: "Then what do the reports I get from teachers complaining about how that every morning hundreds of girls that are waiting for you to come to school cause quite a disturbance that they think I should do something about you?"

Ryou: "…They do?"

Mother: "I'll give you the reports if that makes you happy."

Father: "Well I'll be darned! My son, a ladies man before he even enters college!"(laughs)

_Ryou thinking: "My word I'll have to pay more attention so it won't cause any more trouble for mother."_

Amane: "Hey daddy, what are all those bags you have over there?

They family nearly forgot all the stuff he brought in. It was easy to forget when one is complimenting or embarrassing you.

Mother: "Well then enough about us. Let's hear about your travels."

Father: "Alright then."

The family moved some things to make room for their father's storytelling. Sitting on a mat, they let their father tell them about everything he saw and encountered with. Each tale either made them laugh, gasp, and even cry a little. He even took out some items from his luggage to prove his stories were true. As he was narrating this one however, things took a serious turn…

"And when I told him 'No more snacks for you!' that camel spat right in my eye."

Amane: "Eww! How Gross!"

Ryou: "How awful. You're not hurt are you?"

Father: "No, thank goodness."

Mother: "Where is that beast? I'll give it a whooping so hard it'll be wanting to head for Antarctica to cool its sore bottom!"

Father: "Now wait a minute dear. I'm sure that camels' run off now after hearing that threat."

Amane: "What! The camel was here?"

Ryou: "No Amane. I think what father meant was that if the camel was here he would have run off."

Amane: "Oh, but quite right. If that camel were here mother would definitely scare it away."

Mother: "Darn right!"

As the story went on, Amane couldn't help but look at the items her father had brought back. Each and every one played roles in her father's stories whether it the carpet used to flag down a person when he got lost in the desert or the figurine he received for assisting an archaeologist with his findings. As she came to the small cat statue her eyes caught a small brown bag left in the far right corner. She wondered why their father hadn't mentioned the bag before. Wanting an explanation she raised her hand like a student waiting to be called on by a teacher.

Father: "That good for nothing beast spat right in my eye so I…"

Amane: "Father?"

Mother: "Amane, you know it's not polite to interrupt when someone is talking."

Amane: "Yes mother, but there's a small bag over there next to father's shoes."

Surprised at her comment, Ryou and their mother turned their attention to where the bag lay. It was in a corner all by itself as if abandoned. The three knew it wasn't like their father to be hiding something. Anything they had to show and/or say bad or good was usually discussed in front of the family.

Ryou: "Father. Is that bag over there something reserved for you and mother?"

Father: "No of course not, if it was something like that I'd tell you two firsthand not to go near it."

Ryou: "If it's not something adult then what is it?"

Amane: "It's not drugs is it?"

Father: "No! I wouldn't get past customs if I did. Why would you say such a thing?"

Amane: "Because you just lied."

Father: "When did I lie?"

Mother: "When you told us you didn't have any more things to show us."

Father: "Oops."

Ryou: "So what is it then? If it's not drugs nor adult items?"

The father sighed and chuckled a bit. He turned to face his family and prepared to face the truth.

Father: "I was saving this for your birthday Ryou, but I guess your sister spoiled the surprise."

Amane: "Oops Sorry oni-chan."

Ryou: "It's all right. However since you spoiled the surprise, I'll expect you to switch chores with me on my birthday."

Amane: "What! No fair, that means I have to do the dishes. Mother."

Mother: "I'm sorry Amane but if it's his birthday wish then I'm afraid it's law."

Amane: "Just wait oni-chan. I'll get you back on mine."

Father: "Oh no I hope you won't go too hard on Ryou, Amane."

Mother: "So where's this gift already!"

Father: "Coming, Coming. I'd say your more anticipating this gift than Ryou."

Amane and Ryou laughed while the mother blushed full pink with embarrassment. The father went over to where the bag lied and brought it over to the three. Surrounding the bag with curiosity, the family stared as the father unraveled the white sheet that was inside. All of them gasped in amazement at the sight before them. Its design was unlike any they had ever seen. The description of it would be too hard, but here's what they saw. The entire casing shone brightly with its golden texture. A thinned out circle surrounded a right side up triangle. In the triangle laid an eye that someone would see in hieroglyphics. Dangling from the bottom were five small upside down golden cones. All were the same distance apart and also touched with gold. Two cones, one on opposite sides, hung while three dangled at the bottom.

Amane: "What is it?"

Father: "It's called the Millennium Ring. I bought it from a merchant while I was shopping in Egypt. He told me that this Millennium item is related to that game Magic and Wizards (Duel Monsters) that you're so fond of Ryou, and that it had belonged to someone for worked for one of the previous Pharaohs.

Amane and Mother: "Wow."

Father: "Ryou."

Ryou: "Yes."

(Extends item) Father: "Happy early birthday."

Ryou: "Thank you, Father." He took the ring and held it in his hands looking in amazement.

Mother: "Ryou there's a loophole on the top. Maybe we can find something so that you can wear it."

Ignoring her brother Amane went up to her father and nudged him.

Father: "What is it, Amane?"

Amane: "So what did you get for me, Father?"

Father: "Well now what did I get you…" He looked in his bag for a while searching then he turned over the bag and shouted. "Nothing!"

Amane: "What!" (Stands up) "No fair, you have all that stuff and then you give oniichan something but not me. To quote a smart girl 'How Rude!' (AN: Line spoken by Stephanie Tanner on Full House)"

Father: (laughs) "Just kidding, pet." He handed her a bracelet covered with jade that he took from his pocket.

Amane: "Oh thank you." (Runs off to room to put it in there)

Father: (calling out) "You're welcome." (Sighs)

Ryou: "Is it alright if I went to my room now it is getting late."

(Looks at clock almost near 10:30 p.m.) Father: "My goodness, how time flies. Did my stories last that long? Oh well off to bed with you."

Mother: "I can't believe it's Sunday. Tomorrow's school, Ryou make sure Amane knows its time for bed."

Ryou: "Yes ma'am. Goodnight Father, Goodnight Mother"

He gave his father a soft hug and his mother a peck on the check. Then he proceeded to go up the stairs to his room as his parents said goodnight also. After they watched Ryou go up the stairs, the father got up and started putting away some of his souvenirs. Seeing her opportunity the mother walked cautiously towards her husband, bent over, and put her arms around his torso, causing him to move a little in alarm, but it subsided and while she embraced him he asked calmly

"What's this then?"

"My gift to you of course."

He blushed and turned himself around so he could face her. Their eyes met with a feeling of loneliness and want. Both had missed their other deeply and couldn't wait any longer to express their feelings. The father bent down and kissed her forehead gently wrapping his arms around her in a soft embrace. The mother giggled a little feeling the whiskers brush against her head, apologized, and encased each other's lips in a warm kiss. No tongue, but a nice lip-to-lip contact. When their lips separated, the two let go of each other and sat themselves on the couch. The mother rested her head on her husbands shoulder, and he rested her head upon her head, as he was taller.

"Did you really miss me while I was gone?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course, dear. I missed you every single day. Didn't you get any of my letters?" he replied causing and her eyes and his to meet. Both flaming with passion as the words escaped their lips.

"Yes and they lifted up my heart every time I read them."

"I missed you, dear."

"I missed you too" she replied gently.

Their calm moment turned raunchy as the lights were dimmed downstairs. Upstairs was a different story as an anxious Ryou lay in his bed. In his buttoned up lilac pajama top with matching bottoms, enclosed in his hand was the golden ring his father just gave him. Examining it with anticipation, he just couldn't fall asleep yet.

Ryou: "Imagine what my friends would say when I show this to them. Maybe we can play Monster World (yawn) tomorrow."

He placed the ring on the desk beside his bed, knelt on the edge of the bed, put up his hands to his forehead, and said his prayers. After finishing he slid into bed, closed his eyes, and happily awaited tomorrow with a smile across his face. What he didn't know was that another was awaiting tomorrow. This other person however had other plans.

The ring glowed in the surrounding darkness emitting a black and purple aura, which filled the room. Poor Ryou slept and didn't respond to the aura that crept inside his body. Getting past the skin, the aura took a trip into his bloodstream and explored his body. Surfing through the bloodstream it passed the lungs and heart. Anything that got in its way was eliminated like white blood cells and bacteria. Battling its way through the nasal passages it finally rested to its destination. Lying before the strange aura stood Ryou's brain, the source of all his brilliance, and the new home for the unwelcome guest. It seeped through into a corner into Ryou's mind where a lone door stood in the surrounding darkness. There was work to be done since the ambiance planned on staying for a while. Taking form, it went from its purple and gray and outlined itself to the form of a young man. His hair resembled the color of daisy petals while spiked like a palm trees' leaves. His skin, the creamy hue of Gerber's bananas baby food. The eyes painted like dark chocolate and slanted. His condition: Naked and nothing to wear, but it didn't bother him for as this was the start of his revenge and plans; a second chance to display his power. His echoing laugh rang through the dark room. In far away neighbors, dogs howled in alarm, cats screeched and hissed, while crows hovered over Ryou's house as if death was coming. Indeed it was coming, but no one in that house could have imagined the trauma, the pain, and the sorrow that would befall on their lives. Nothing would be the same again.

* * *

Bouncers 1 and 2: "Whoa"

Author: "Yep, and I will write that painful event the best I can." The manga (vol 6/7) only talked about it but I will write it execrating detail. Also maybe I should have called this Ryou's beginnings.

Bouncer 1: "Maybe but then it wouldn't fit for your later chapters."

Author: "True"

Ryou: "Excuse me, Author-san. (All look at direction) Oh excuse me (pushes through crowd) "Excuse me. Sorry. Oh pardon me. There. Whew. Sorry for interrupting, but how did you get all that information about me from the last chapter?"

Author: "Uh… bouncers help! Oh uh, Review Please!"


	3. RPG's

Hi. Another day, another chapter and more typing. I hope the other chapter was enjoyable. During this time period I looked at some research materials to help me with the next few chapters. This chapter will have Japanese suffixes like chan and kun. What may be said here later on could get disturbing, but it's as true as the creator designed it to. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I wish I owned Ryou though, hee. Now hope you enjoy the story.

AKA: I would like to thank Imaginix Fairy for reviewing. I would like to know though is a story alert a good or bad thing? I wish someone would tell me. Okay now.

Play Three Ryou Exposed: 

In the beginning: Ryou's School Daze.

"Ryou, get up it's time for school," stated the mother shaking her sleeping son gently from under the covers.

"Umm. Morning already. (yawn) Alright I'm up." And with that his mother stood aside giving him room to get out of bed. The mother left the room and Ryou stretched his arms a bit. His direction turned to the Millennium ring still lying on the desk glowing brightly.

"Oh yes. I need to get something so that I can wear this ring to school today," he remembered and jumped out of bed. However he realized that he had to get ready for school first so he took that into consideration and started undressing. (Author: Yea!)

Downstairs a yawning Amane wearing a light blue nightgown with bunny slippers and Father wearing red striped pajamas and regular gray slippers, slowly exited their rooms. Both looked tired and ready to hop back into bed. Just then the smell of cheese and toast tickled their noses.

"Yum," both said with glee. Both ran downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Whenever food was involved it was: "Eat first, do everything else later." They stopped in their tracks a few feet from the kitchen to not run into the mother fully dressed and wearing a lilac apron as she walked by. She was barely a few feet past them when the father asked, "Dear what's for breakfast?"

She rubbed her hands with her apron and turned to their direction. "Well you'll be glad to hear that it's Welsh rabbit," she said and walked off.

"Welsh rabbit?" both questioned and sniffed the air. The smell of the steaming Welsh rabbit traveled through the air and into their noses, igniting the two ran as if they entered the Olympic marathon. (AN: Welsh rabbit is melted cheese on either crackers or toast, not real rabbit.) The reason they rushed was because of the fact that the mother only made one per week. Sure she could make one herself, but it didn't have the same flavor and texture as her mother's. With the father's absence, Amane obtained all the Welsh rabbits while Ryou contented to having his favorite food cream puffs. With the father's return this meant that Amane would have a rival for her cheesy delight. They rushed each at the same speed. The cheesy morsel could be seen as they ran, but soon they got themselves stuck through the doorway as it could only allow one to go through at a time. The two struggled each pushing and shoving the other trying to reach their breakfast.

"Father, I was here first!" shouted the struggling Amane.

"No you weren't I was," defended the father who shoved Amane's head towards the support beam. (AN: Father's shouldn't do this. Not even if they were starving for three weeks)

"I'm a growing girl and need my daily source of calcium. And that Welsh rabbit is just the right amount so I should get it," she reasoned shoving her father's torso behind her.

"I know that you're a growing girl, Amane; but Daddy needs his Welsh rabbit," he explained getting his right leg through. "Besides Daddy's been gone a long time. Don't you think that I deserve this meal after my hard work?"

"What hard work? All you did was travel and get stuff," she proclaimed making her way through the door by pushing his hip towards the support beam. By getting his hip out of the way, she made her passage through the doorway. The father tried to rush, but Amane was too far ahead. By the time he made even two steps, the plate was in her hand and walked to the table, knife and fork in the other hand. She sat herself down, opened a napkin, and placed it in her lap. As her knife dug into the Welsh rabbit, the father came up behind her chair watching with sadness as the knife sliced the Welsh rabbit in half. The melting cheese stuck on the knife as it skated across the toast. The sound of toast crunching like a kid stepping on fresh snow nearly made him cry. He would have mourned over the lost of his meal until he got an idea. He went over to the side of the chair as Amane sliced a corner and stuck the fork in. She scarcely lifted the piece in the air when her father used a cheap trick.

"Amane, if you eat that Welsh rabbit, I'm grounding you for the rest of the month." he stated facing Amane with a grin as she stopped and placed the fork down.

"That's dirty, Father," she said as she slid out of the chair and her father took her place.

"No. That's being a adult," he said happily wolfing down a piece of the Welsh rabbit whereas Amane watched in anger. Knowing she'd been defeated she walked to the freezer, grabbed a box of chocolate chip Eggo waffles, took two out and put them into the toaster. Shortly, Ryou entered the room looking ready to go, suitcase in hand.

"Good morning, Father."

"Guh-muh-ing Ruh," the father said mouth stuffed with rabbit.

Seeing his father busy stuffing himself he turned to see an upset looking Amane poking at her waffle.

"Good morning, Amane-chan," spoke Ryou happily and uneasy realizing what had happened and started fixing himself a cream puff. "I see Father took your Welsh rabbit."

"Yes he did and he used foul tactics too."

"Did not," defended the father done with his meal.

(Ryou sighs)

"Um Amane-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" asked Ryou.

"School! I almost forgot, be right back," she said and ran out of the kitchen. Ryou went to fix himself a cream puff, while his father put away his plate. Before he left the father happened to notice something different.

"I see you're wearing the Millennium ring."

"How did you know, Father?" exclaimed the shocked Ryou. He unbuttoned a few buttons from his top uniform revealing the ring in the center of his chest. A semi-thin brown colored rope looped through the rings loophole.

"Just a lucky guess," said his father proudly. "I guess you'll be showing it off today, just don't lose it alright?"

"Yes, Father," he answered buttoning up his uniform again. (AN: poo)

"Okay I'm ready!"

The two men turned their direction to the ready to go Amane wearing her new orange and green uniform. The clock read 7:30, so there was no time to waste. They both said their goodbyes to their father and seeing their mother entering the kitchen, bid her goodbye as well. Walking a little ways from their house, Amane couldn't help herself by bringing up the event on how she lost her breakfast.

"It's so unfair. Grownups, they always get what they want," pouted Amane crossing her arms.

"Now, now Amane-chan. I'm sure it's just this one-day. Besides it has been a while since father ate some of mother's cooking," explained Ryou calming her down.

"I guess, but it still was a cheap trick."

(Ryou chuckles)

As they approached the school grounds they caught sight of three girls in a bunch giggling to themselves. By the look of their uniforms they were first years in middle school, the same as Amane.

"Ohayō, (Good morning) Kichi-san, Akina-san, and Nori-san," greeted Amane.

"Ohayō, Amane-san" welcomed the trio.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Sasaki-kun, Arai-kun, and Yamada-kun," greeted Ryou.

"Ohayō Bakura-sempai," welcomed the starry-eyed and blushing trio. If Ryou could read minds then he would have heard so many complements.

"Amane, it looks like you will be hanging out a bit before school starts. I'll head off to class to pass the time." Ryou bid the girls a goodbye and headed towards the main gate. Kichi, Akina, and Nori watched him while Amane stared at them with a blank look on her face.

"Do you guys honestly think my brother is cute?"

"Shh. Do you want the whole world to know?" said the girls with Kichi and Akina pulling Amane aside as Nori covered her mouth. Amane sweat dropped as the blushing girls dragged her away and into the middle school class. Meanwhile Ryou discovered what his mother had meant during their conversation when their father got back. In the west wing of the school, hundreds of girls ranging from middle school and up were giggling and waving to him. Some greeted him as he had expected, but he didn't realize it'd this many. Some boys who came in grumbled a bit, jealous of how every day seemed like this. They passed by leaving a poor Ryou to face all these girls on his own.

_(Ryou thinking) "I'm not good with girls." _Now Ryou was just find with girls as long as they kept some sort of distance, were a small group, and didn't bunch up so closely to him. It wasn't that he wanted space, but being so close together made him feel uncomfortable.

(Ding-dong, ding-dong (pause) ding-dong, ding-dong)

_(thinking)_ _The bell, good._ "Um...Ohayō gozaimasu, mina," greeted Ryou facing the crowd before heading off to class. If he stayed a bit longer he'd had seen that nearly half of the girls fainted at that moment. School hours went by without a hitch. There were some boring classes but all was okay. During the breaks, Ryou got a chance to show his Millennium ring, which filled the room with awe. The ending bell finally rung and everyone gathered outside. Ryou went off to the side of the walking students to catch Amane, but someone else caught him first.

"Hey, Bakura-kun!" shouted a male student running towards him.

"Oh, Jiro-kun, Konban Wa (good evening)," answered Ryou waving his hand in the air. He saw that he had brought some of his friends too. On his right was Yamamoto, Hideaki; a first year (10th grade), Inuoe, Masato; a second year (11th), and Nakamura, Taro; another first year. "What brings you all here?"

The boys had been friends for quite some time and some days after school would challenge each other with board games or RPG's.

"I hear you have that RPG game Monster World, right?" asked Jiro.

"Yes."

"So can I come over and play it, please?" the three begged.

"Sure. I just need to get to get Amane first."

"Nii-san!"

"Amane, there you are. Do you have any homework to do?"

"A little, but I can manage. So are these guys coming over?"

"Yes, they want to play the game Monster World with me."

"Monster World? Nii-san, really. I can't understand why you like those RPG's so much?"

"What!" exclaimed Taro. "RPG's are among one of the most popular games to date. Soon people will be able to play them on computers!"

"It takes a lot of skill and tactics to play," added Hideaki. "Besides that you get to play as warriors hence the RP or role playing."

"Maybe if you watch us play you'll get it," suggested Masato.

"No thanks, I'll rather do homework."

The group went home with each boy trying to convince Amane that RPG's weren't silly. When they entered the house, Amane headed straight up to her room while Ryou got the game. They gathered the necessities, chips, dip, and soda and brought it to Ryou's room. When they waited for Ryou to get back the boys started reminiscing.

"It's been a while since we've played with Bakura-kun," said Jiro rolling back and forth like a rocking chair, wrapping his arms around his legs and crouched down.

"I know we've been so busy with entrance exams that we never get time like this to just goof off." Masato said looking at the ceiling. "This is great."

The boys agreed and took a chip. Ryou came back with a happy grin board in his arms. They set it up to the point where it covered the whole table. The board consisted of trees, little houses, and arrangements. It was decided that since Ryou had invited them that he'd be the game master.

"Now everyone. Create your character." Ryou said happily. "I have the data sheets right here so let's go."

The sheets were passed out one by one. Masato decided to be a hobbit, Jiro, a half-elf, Taro, a dwarf and Hideaki, a bird-tail. Then they decided their class Masato: beast-tamer, Jiro: Martial artist, Taro: warrior, and Hideaki: illusionist. Once they rolled the dice to see how many points they would start out with the game began. The game went smoothly, there were some laughs when Taro accidentally got beat by a chibi monster, and when Hideaki got "stuck" in quicksand and had to skip his turn. The commotion woke up a scheming soul locked away in his room.

"What's all this noise?" he stated angrily. He came outside and started hearing his host's voice. It was his thoughts on how the game was going. The soul came to his host's eye sockets to see what the darn boy could be rambling on about. He saw the group laughing and playing along across the strange landscape.

"Now what could this be?" he asked. "A game?" It had been a few years since he'd seen the world and decided to watch. In an instant the yami had learned all that he needed to know.

"I hope the sands of time haven't weakened me," he chuckled quietly and then it led to a loud boast of evil laughter.

* * *

Okay this chapter was hard to do. The other two were pre made before I got my account okay so now I'm digging through my head trying to get ideas that don't sound rushed. Anyway it's 3:13 a.m. where I am right now and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. Please review. Edit: All right I had a hard time with this chapter but I did it, so at least I got it in on time. Man. Anyway again please review and sorry it took so long to upload. 


	4. A fill in prologue

**Okay another chapter for Ryou Exposed. I have been in a writer's block and I'm still in it. So instead since it's been eight days I've decided to put in a filler chapter until I get the real chapter up. Gomen nasai, Lo Siento, but I bet a lot of authors get these writer's blocks once in a while. I don't want people to complain saying where's the chapter or when are you going to update. I at least want my readers to have something while the next chapter is being made. So here's for your reading pleasure How Ryou got into the mess of telling his beginnings in the first place. Please don't kill me!**

**I don't own Yugioh just some merchandize.**

Chapter 0: The wrongly placed prologue.

_The final chapter of the Yugioh saga has closed. Yugi and the pharaoh have dueled their last with Yugi as the victor. Seto finally admitted that everything he had seen was real. (AN: I nearly fell over when he admitted that) The Pharaoh passed through the gate to the next world. The Ishtar family are finally free of their tomb keeping duties and everyone is back to their own lives. For some this is a new start and for others it's like nothing has changed. For Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea though the chapter that's closing will open again._

"Ahh, Nothin' says morning like a sunny day." Joey sighed happily carrying his bookbag with his arm like a V over his shoulder.

"I hear you, the Pharaoh's off to rest and our days of adventure have come to a close." Tristan added.

"It's kind of sad though. I still wish we could have known the Pharaoh more."

"Don't worry Tea, I'm sure the Pharaoh is alright now." Tristan replied putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Ever since they had left Egypt the boys noticed that Tea seemed a little down. Yugi from behind saw Tea's face. Even though she was smiling he could sense the sadness behind it. Though Yugi didn't want to admit it he knew that Tea cared deeply about the Pharaoh. It hurt him even more seeing her go after him when he went through the gate. If Joey hadn't pulled her back what would she have done, kept going? The answer to that question wasn't important at that moment. As he watched the gates close forever, finally separating himself from the Pharaoh, he chose to ignore it, knowing that he couldn't be jealous of the pharaoh now that he was leaving, but it still hurt. Now that the Pharaoh's presence is gone he could have taken advantage of it and gone after her. Being the fellow that he is though he knew he had to give her some time.

"Tristan's right Tea." Yugi said walking towards her. He got to a spot where he was at least in front of her and looked at her so their eyes met. "Besides even in the next world the Pharaoh knows we're still friends."

"You're right. Sorry for this guys it's just that I miss him so much."

"We all miss him, Tea. Now who's going to get us into some wacky adventures."

(laughing) "Joey."

"I mean what's going to be my excuse now when I want to travel somewhere. Bye dad I'm going to Paris to uh...clean the ozone layer."

"Joey you're being ridiculous."

"Maybe I am, but you gotta admit without the Pharaoh our lives would have been pretty boring."

"I guess so."

"I wonder what would have it been like." Tristan pondered looking up at the sky. Yugi watched them slowly going into thought. Even he wondered what life would've been like, but now wasn't the time as he reminded himself that this was a school day and he knew they had already missed some school days already.

"Uh guys it's almost 8 shouldn't we be goi--"

"School! Oh man I almost forgot." Joey exclaimed. "Let's go."

The four ran as fast as they could to the school. Ryou or Bakura as they called him stood in wait for his four friends. He waited behind the gate and looked at the clock in the center of school. Some other students were going in which worried him. If they didn't make it before the gates closed they might be expelled.

"So Mr. Bakura waiting for your friends are we?" said an approaching teacher. His face was too awful looking to describe so we'll skip that. His brown suit looked faded and his hair smelled strongly of oil and not the hair kind.

"Yes, teacher. I hope they're not going to be late."

"I hope so too." he said with a convincing smile_. (thinking)_ _"NOT! This is the closest I'll ever get to expel a student. Heh, it's almost 8 just three minutes left."_

Meanwhile….

"Hurry guys." Joey called behind him since he was in the lead.

"Hey you try running in a skirt!" exclaimed a fuming Tea. She was trying her best to keep her skirt from flailing up and run at the same time.

"Well that's why you should wear shorts underneath. I never understand why they never do that."

"That's not important right now!"

"There's the school!" Yugi shouted pointing out the school gates.

The clock read 7:57 and they were coming in close.

"Hurry the bell's about to strike!" yelled Ryou.

_"They won't make it and I'll make sure of it." _The teacher walked away from Ryou's view and headed to the gate's control room. Once there he reworked the system so that the gates would close right at 7:58. He left smiling with confidence. He watched the system pick up and the gates slowly closing.

"What? The gates can't be closing now."

"Ahh! What's with the gates, it's not even 8:00."

"Come on Joey we got to hurry," shouted a frustrated Tea running at mach speed in her case.

Seeing the gates come nearly halfway Tristan replied still running "We won't make it through at this rate."

They looked at the closing gate. Their hearts filled with doubt, until Joey suggested, "Then we won't go through we'll jump."

"Are you crazy?" shouted both Tea and Tristan.

"The gate is too high we won't come even close." Tristan shouted.

They were just a few feet but the gates now were getting too thin to go through.

"Guys it's now or never." Yugi yelled demanding an answer from the two doubters. Seeing they had no other choice, they agreed. They all lined up in a row and held each other hands tightly. They rushed at the gate with a faster speed, their hearts nearly bursting or at least that was the feeling they had.

"Alright on the count of three." Yugi shouted. "One, two…"

"Three!" They leaped into the air not knowing whether they were going to land safely or crash into the gate. Then they remember their bond, but was this the time to think about it. Yes! With a loud thud and a sand cloud enveloping them they made it over the gate. The gates closed and the teacher fumed with anger at his defeat. He left grumbling as a nicer teacher a female and Ryou rushed to help the fallen four.

"Are you okay?" they asked at the same time.

"Oh, next time I bringing an air bag." And with that Tristan's head fell and his eyes became swirls of dizziness. The others groaned in pain and Ryou and the teacher got them to the nurse's office. When they all we're fitted with beds, the nurse started asking questions.

"I'm surprised you guys made that jump. That gate is fifteen feet high."

"Fifteen feet! Ow." He clenched his arm now bandaged. It had been scraped bad when he landed.

"At least we made it in time." replied Tea holding an ice bag to her head. The rush of them going over and hitting her head on the sand was too much.

"But we're all okay right."

(Joey) "Yep" (Tea) "Yes" (Tristan) "Barely"

"Don't worry everyone I saw the whole thing with the gate so you won't be in trouble." Ryou assured them.

"And I got his actions all on tape. Surprisingly I was trying to film a bluebird and it kept flying away. Then I caught that teacher messing with the controls, I would have alerted you sooner but I needed the evidence."

"That's alright, but we beat that teacher by making it through, so he knows not to mess with Joey Wheeler. Ow my feet."

"Cheer for victory later, my feet hurt." Tristan groaned.

"And thanks to those actions you four can't attend your classes so I will bring them over here." The nurse left and the four said their "thank yous" Their attention turned to Ryou as he sat on a stool.

"Bakura, shouldn't you be heading to class. It's fine that you want to stay but we don't want to get you expelled."

"Don't worry Yugi." He pulled out what seemed to be a golden credit card out of his pocket. "This pass allows me to stay here with you for a while."

"How long?"

"30 more minutes."

"That's good."

(long pause)

"So….what's new with you, Tristan?"

"Are you that bored Joey?"

"I'm just trying to get a little talk going. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that some of us would like to rest now." Tristan turned from Joey's view and pulled the blanket over his head. A few snores came after.

"Joey."

"Yeah Yuge."

"My grandpa and I are still in the card business. I think that's one thing that won't change soon."

"Me and Serenity are planning to go to the beach once we finish school."

"You're really taking her?" asked Tea.

"Yep, I've kept that promise waiting long enough."

"Hmm."

"So Tea you got any plans?" asked Yugi.

"I'm going to ask my parents if I can attend dance school."

"You're going for it this time?"

"Yes. I guess now that I think about the pharaoh has prevented me from getting my classes."

(Yugi laughs)

"Say Bakura, I realized something. What are you going to do now that evil Bakura is gone?" asked Tea.

The three invalids sat up and turned their direction to Ryou once more. It did come to a shock realizing that he was finally gone. There were times where they thought he was gone and they'd been tricked, but now it was over.

"I don't know. I didn't think this day would come."

"Maybe you can patch things up with your family." Yugi suggested. "I'm sure now that the evil Bakura is gone they'll welcome you back."

"It's not that simple Yugi." Ryou bent his head to his knees. "It's been three years and I'm sure they're still skeptical."

"Bakura it's not too late." assured Tea. "No matter what you did I'm sure your parents would want you back."

"At least give them a call." Joey recommended. "What could it do?"

Ryou agreed to it and went over to the phone. As he dialed the number though the memories came flooding back…

* * *

Okay a filling chapter but hey at least I put up a chapter. Don't worry the real chapter will be up soon. I hope. In the meantime check out my profile! I added more links and gave credit this time! Please review.


End file.
